


only if i can get free donuts for a month.

by peterpanlin



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, oof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterpanlin/pseuds/peterpanlin
Summary: ❝..whoever can get their said partner to ask them out first wins. deal?❞❝deal.❞





	only if i can get free donuts for a month.

**Author's Note:**

> i wasnt sure if it shouldve been dopil but when i thought of the plot, it was an x reader thing soo..

**coming soon.**

**Author's Note:**

> "cute."  
>  -jackson wang


End file.
